metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sadist King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gas mask page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 15:52, March 23, 2010 Changes needed Can you change the text of the picture captions from black to white? Black is unreadable with an already black-ish background. I dont think I'm able to do it, because the template for this is a special page, normal users arent allowed to edit these. Kewlcrayon 02:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats strange... I see black backgrounds with black text? Look here and look at the picture on the middle of the page, its not black text on black background?? Kewlcrayon 06:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats weird, it's might be just me then, I'll take a screen shot of it just so you can have a look. I dunno why it appears as black text for me, it should appear the same for everyone? Kewlcrayon 17:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah nevermind, its ok, I think its just my internet explorer. Might work on firefox. Kewlcrayon 18:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin What do I have to do to become an Admin? A certain number of Edits, how active I am, or a certain amount of time? Soldier of the Wasteland 00:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Kievskaya The entire page has been deleted.Soldier of the Wasteland 00:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't know when it was done, I just stumbled across it completely by accident. Sorry I can't be more help... Chris, right? Alright, cool. Hey, any news on Kievskaya about whodunnit? DLC Doyou know any more about the Ranger Pack? It needs more information.Soldier of the Wasteland 06:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dude, you deleted all this, right? Chris, Half your talk page is gone. I'm just making sure this isn't some stupid vandal who decided to mess with you.Soldier of the Wasteland 06:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) City visitors. Enough said. Vandalism Someone deleted the Military Grade Rounds page. I'm not sure how I can restore it as the entire article has been erased, anything you can do? Crayon 20:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, didnt see that you moved it and deleted the old pages :), I remade the old pages and just changed them to redirect pages so no one makes that mistake again. Crayon 20:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Seems that Metro 2033 Wiki link in the menu points to Mainpage instead of Metro_2033_Wiki. I fixed it with a redirect for now. Fireice-uk 08:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rounds and Protection Sure I'd love to become an admin, I wont let you down. KewlCrayon 19:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sadist, protect and block functions are at the top of the pages now, any pages that appear to be complete I'll protect them so only registered users can edit them. KewlCrayon 19:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah a new oraganized frontpage sounds good, it'll make this place look a little more attractive. I've already organized the sidebar with all the categories, but we can throw a content section on the front page too. KewlCrayon 19:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright I revised the front page a bit, and I made a "Cleanup" and "Stub" article template, and I'm doin my rounds adding them to some pages. I'm not sure what to do about all the Novel information that was here since the beginning of the wiki, so I put the ones that have no ties to the game whatsoever in candidates for deletion. The novel info that is tied to the game, I put a "cleanup" template on top and asked for users to shorten/summarize the amount of novel information, so it doesnt end up taking up the whole page like some pages had. I'm thinkin we should just gather up all the 'not in game' novel info and summarize it and add it all to a single page. Since this wiki is about the game we should limit the novel info, maybe create a sister-wiki in the books section for the novel and let people build that up instead, then we can tie that to this wiki and add it to the front page. KewlCrayon 23:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright good, this wiki was getting way too mixed with the novel. I'll start summarizing some of the pages novel info and moving it over to that page. KewlCrayon Spoiler Template: Something like this? Just type in and it adds it to the page. KewlCrayon 02:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal/edit warring Hi there, Can we perhaps give a warning to , he seems to be bent on adding his own little theory about the Dark Ones that has no grounds in the game nor the book. I tired to engage him in the discussion process but he just seems to ignore that. Fireice-uk 16:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Metro 2034 Hello again, long time no talk. So today information was revealed that they are planning to release Metro 2034 - we have already created metro2034.wikia.com and it redirects here - just so this place can continue being the best resource for the Metro series. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 18:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* I am super serious, and it's suppose to be in 3D. You can read more here - Wagnike2 18:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* All games are made in 3d, but not "3D," the kind where you wear the glasses and it pops out at you. - Wagnike2 18:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Well i have been around the site for a very long time,April 2nd to be exact and i love the game and the book, and used to bea regualr editor a few months back, due to some minor setbacks i havent been on much but lately i have been editing mad. i am wondering if there is any way i can become a Beurocrat or Admin/Mod. im not too sure of the actual term. I have never Spamed, been Malicious and have always kept up good editing standards as well editing and creating quite a few pages.i have recently added all of the new acheivments and am happy to help with anything. Please notify me if i have to 'prove' myself any more -Smish34 22:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks, also Kewlcrayon said its ok with him, just had to be ok with you Smish34 19:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandalising Hi just checking the Knife Page. And someone thinks its Funny to add this to the page "on one ocassion however Artyom exclaims "id rather be hacking at these beasts with a dildo then this CLUMSY THING!" and smacks his knife against the wall" I have deleted it but not too sure how to tell who did it. and you and Kewlcrayon are the guys who do the banning on this fine wikia. Also is there any updates on making me an Admin, you said you didnt quite know how to do it, which is fine, take all the time in the world, and another note, i'm on here usually every day or every few days. Thank Smish34 21:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) DLC help Hello, I need your help. I see from your profile that your the head of this wiki and you could help me the most. I've downloaded the DLC and don't know how to get the Ranger difficulties. Please help me as I don't know what to do? Please reply ASAP on my talk page on this wiki or post your reply on this link. http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Son_of_Icthar Thank youSon of Icthar 14:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Is this an ended project? Hey, not sure if this is gonna reach you or not but I wanna ask you what the status of this Wiki, and get some answers out to the pubic I guess. As I've said in a forum post, this place seems a bit barren, is there a reason why there is very little work happening here besides a possible lack of general users? Chaos ian7 08:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC)